


A New Mission

by 73stargazer



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/73stargazer/pseuds/73stargazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to “ A Long Time Coming”. Takes place 2364. The newly commissioned Enterprise launches, and Picard and Beverly bring aboard their family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Mission

“Oh, Beverly, she’s an absolute doll,” gushes Deanna Troi, peering at the blue-eyed, alert infant nestled in Beverly’s arms.

Beverly leans forward in her seat at a table in Ten Forward, smiling down at her four month-old daughter. “Thank you. I’m lucky. She’s such a good baby. Would you want to hold her for a bit?”

“Certainly!” Deanna answers enthusiastically, reaching to take the baby from Beverly’s arms. 

Beverly shifts the infant into Troi’s arms, fixing the baby’s blanket. “Thank you. Maybe I can actually finish my dinner.”

The newly-commissioned Galaxy-class Enterprise had just launched and completed its first mission at Farpoint Station, and to celebrate the crew are throwing an informal party at the ship’s social club, Ten Forward. They had thought it would be a good opportunity for the crew to mingle and get to know one another. 

Deanna laughs lightly, cradling the infant against her chest. “I can imagine you’re busy. I don’t know how you do it. Did you go back to work after Camille was born?”

Smiling, Beverly shakes her head, turning her attention to her dinner plate. “I’ve been on maternity leave the past four months. I’m just now back on duty since we came on board here.” 

“How are you finding it?” asks Troi conversationally, rubbing circles on the infant’s back.

Lifting a fork to her lips, Beverly smiles. “I love it. The staff are wonderful. Everyone has been amazing. I’ve never been posted to a ship before, so it’s rather exciting. My fifteen year-old son is entirely enthralled with everything.”

Deanna rubs the infant’s back, lulling her into a slumber. “That’s right. You were at Medical. It must have been so hard to be apart from the captain.”

Swallowing a bite, Beverly’s expression darkens. “Yes. It was awful. We’ve been together seven years and this is the first time we’ve been able to live together.”  
Frowning in sympathy, Troi can only imagine what it must have been like for the couple to be separated for so long. “That would be difficult for all of you. I imagine especially so after Camille was born.”

Glancing at her four month-old baby now dozing contentedly against Deanna’s shoulder, Beverly smiles. “We waited a very long time to have a baby, and Jean-Luc desperately wanted children. We couldn’t be happier to have Camille, and to finally be here,where we can hopefully balance our careers and our family.”

The past seven years had been simultaneously wonderful and challenging as Picard and Beverly had tried to balance their relationship and careers, living apart and raising Wesley. They had wanted to grow their family but had held off until Picard had been given commission of the Enterprise. They had conceived Camille immediately following word of Picard’s command, and the baby was born four months ago at Medical. Unfortunately, Picard hadn’t been able to make it to Earth in time to witness the birth of his daughter. But, he did take a week of shore leave with Beverly and the family before rendezvousing with his ship. Since then Beverly had been on maternity leave, taking the opportunity to prepare for the family’s transfer to the Enterprise. 

“Well, looks like this little angel is one happy girl,” remarks Deanna merrily, gazing at the baby in her arms. 

“Hey, Mom!” Wesley rushes up to the small table where Beverly and Deanna are seated, his face shining in excitement.

“Hi, sweetie,” greets Beverly casually, taking another bite of her dinner.

“Can I go to the holodeck with my friend Ben from school?” Wesley asks hopefully.

Almost laughing, Beverly bobs her head. “Sure, honey. Just be home by ten.”

“Thanks, Mom. See you later!” Wesley races off in the direction of the exit.

Troi laughs lightly. “He seems like a really good kid.”

“I’m lucky,” admits Beverly proudly. 

Picard saunters up to the table, an uncharacteristic easy smile on his face. “Ladies, you should join us at the bar for a drink.”

Raising a brow, Beverly smirks. “I can’t , dear. Someone has to watch your offspring.”

“Seems she’s quite happy with Counselor Troi,” Picard muses. 

“Jean-Luc!” admonishes Beverly, mock wagging her finger.

Chuckling, Troi shakes her head. “Please, I’m fine here. You should go have a drink.”

Shaking her head, Beverly turns to Deanna. “That’s alright. It’s getting late. I should take her home and get her fed and ready for bed.”

“What’s the harm in one late night?” posits Picard lightly. “Come have a drink. We’ll take her home later.”

“Go on,” urges Deanna. “I’ll be here with Camille.”

Standing out of her chair, Beverly finally relents. She’s delighted to see her husband relaxed and socializing with his new crew, and she never gets the chance to get out and have a drink. She decides to seize the opportunity to get to know her new comrades.

 

* *  
PAGE BREAK

* * 

Beverly re-enters the bedroom, finding Jean-Luc sliding onto the edge of the bed in his briefs.

“Is she alright?” Picard turns off the light on the bedside table, watching Beverly pad across the room to him.

“Oh, fine. She just lost her pacifier,” laughs Beverly, lowering herself onto the edge of the bed beside her husband.

Jean-Luc reaches for her shoulder, slowly pulling down her satin robe. “Did you enjoy yourself tonight?”

“Oh, yes,” answers Beverly easily as Jean-Luc slips the robe down and off of her arms. “It was a good idea to have the little party. I’m glad you were there to greet the crew. It looks like you’ve got a great crew, Jean-Luc.”

“Hmmm,” Jean-Luc mumbles in agreement, discarding the robe over the side of the bed. Jean-Luc takes Beverly’s shoulders and guides her to lie on her back on the bed. “We have an excellent crew. Wesley is enamoured with it all. What about you? Are you settling? Are you happy here?” Propping himself on one elbow, Jean-Luc caresses down the length of her side. 

Smiling warmly, Beverly brings a hand up to cradle the side of his face. “I’m thrilled, honey. It’s wonderful.”

Trailing his hand over her abdomen, Jean-Luc kisses her lips tenderly. “I’m so glad to hear that.”

“I think we’re going to do well here,” adds Beverly, pecking his lips. 

“Good,” smirks Jean-Luc, his hand stroking along her stomach. “So, perhaps we can have another baby?”

Eyes wide in surprise and disbelief, Beverly laughs. “Honey, we just had a baby! And we just got here!”

Grinning, Jean-Luc brushes his lips over hers. “I know, my love. But, we waited so long, and I’m not getting any younger.”

Sighing, Beverly cannot contain her grin. She cups his chin, capturing his lips in a long kiss. “Alright, my love.”

Jean-Luc brings his hand to weave in her hair, returning the kiss with vigour. “I love you, cherie.”

Resting her forehead against his, Beverly strokes his jawline, utterly content. After all this time, they are truly home. “I love you.”


End file.
